The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types. Similarly, telecommunications companies (telcos) have expanded their offerings into high speed data and video offerings.
In order for an MSO to meet the demands of its customers, efficient means for configuring customer premise equipment (CPE) needed to be established. CPE devices depend on parameters to inform them how to operate. These parameters can include anything instructing the device on how to perform a function. These parameters can be established and altered by device manufacturers, MSOs, end-users, and technicians. Varying methods of remote and direct configuration have been implemented by MSOs including graphical user interface (GUI), command line interface (CLI), extensible markup language (XML), and simple network management protocol (SNMP). Device parameters controlled by these configuration methods can be set and modified by multiple parties including the device manufacturer, MSO, technicians, and the end user. However, conflicting instructions can create an issue when the same parameter is controlled by different configuration methods or different users.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.